Taxon:Curcuma kwangsiensis
}} Name Curcuma kwangsiensis S.K.Lee & C.F.Liang (广西莪术 guangxi e-zhu) References * Lee, S.G.; Liang, C.F.: A new species of Curcuma Roxb. (Zingiberaceae) from Kwangsi. In: 植物分类学报 (= Acta Phytotaxonomica Sinica; Zhiwu Fenlei Xuebao) Vol. 15 (no. 2), p. 110-111 (1977), ISSN 0529-1526, CODEN CFHPA3. * Chen, Y.H.: Preliminary studies on chinese Curcuma-I. Identification of the plants. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 16 (no. 5): p. 385-389 (1981), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Fang, H.J.; Yu, J.-G.; Chen, Y.-H.; Hu, Q.: Studies on chinese Curcuma-II. Comparison of the chemical components of essential oils from rhizomes of five species medicinal Curcuma plants. In: In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 17 (no. 6), p. 441-447 (1982), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Wu, T.L.; Senjen, C.: Materials for Chinese Zingiberaceae. In: 植物分类学报 (= Acta Phytotaxonomica Sinica; Zhiwu Fenlei Xuebao) Vol. 16 (no. 3), p. 25-46 (1978), ISSN 0529-1526, CODEN CFHPA3. * Chen, Z.-Y.; Chen, S.-J.; Huang, X.-X.: A report on chromosome numbers on chinese Zingiberaceae (5). In: 广西植物 (= Guihaia; Guangxi Zhiwu) Vol. 8 (no. 2), p. 143-147 (1988), ISSN 1000-3142. * Fan, S.-T.; Shi, Z.-W.: Bencaological studies on Curcuma spp. (Medicinal plant studies; Textual studies on Curcuma species). In: 中药通报 (= Bulletin of Chinese Materia Medica ; Zhongyao Tongbao) Vol. 13 (no. 4), p. 195/3-198/6 (1988), ISSN 0254-0029, CODEN CYTPDT. * Wu, T.-L.; Liu, N.: A comment on the scientific name of chinese medicine E-zhu. In: 中国科学院华南植物研究所集刊 (= Acta Botanica Austro Sinica; Zhongguo Kexueyuan Hianan Zhiwu Yanjiusuo-jikan) no. 4, p. 1-6 (1989). * Liu, N.; Wu, T.L.: Notes on Curcuma in China. In: 热带亚热带植物学报 (= Journal of Tropical and Subtropical Botany) Vol. 7 (no. 2), p. 146-150 (1999), ISSN 1005-3395.of a similar paper presented at the XVI International Botanical Congess:http://www.biologie.uni-hamburg.de/b-online/ibc99/ibc/abstracts/listen/abstracts/4962.html. * Wu, T.L.: The Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China'. In: Proceedings of 2nd Symposium on Family Zingiberaceae (ed.: Wu, Te-Lin; Wu, Qi-Gen; Chen, Z.-Y.), p. 23-27 (1996), Zhongshan University Press, Guangzhou, ISBN 7-306-01218-5; Symposium held at Guangzhou, China, May 9-12, 1995. * Wu, T.L.: Curcuma Linn. In: 产浙江瑞安 (Flora Reipublicae Popularis Sinica) Vol. 16 (pt. 2), p. 58-64 (1981); (Chinese edition); online: http://www.plant.ac.cn/latin/Zingiberaceae/Curcuma.htm. * Wu, T.L.; Larsen, K.: Zingiberaceae. In: Flora of China (ed.: Wu, Z.Y.; Raven, P.H.), Vol. 24, p. 322-377 (2001); Science Press, Beijing & Missouri Botanical Garden Press, St. Louis, ISBN 0-915279-83-5; (and Flora of China Illustrations Vol. 24, ISBN 1-930723-00-8); (English edition). * Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China' (online): http://www.fna.org/china/mss/volume24/ZINGIBERACEAE.published.pdf * Komatsu, K.; Cao, H.: Fushimi, H.: Gene analysis on genus Curcuma from China and Japan. In: Recent Advances in Natural Products Research, 3rd International Symposium on Recent Advances in Natural Products Research, (ed.: Kuk Hyun Shin, Sam Sik Kang and Yeong Shik Kin), p. 148-157; Seoul National University, Natural Products Research Institute; CODEN: 69ACLK; Symposium held in Seoul, Republic of Korea, November 19, 1999. * Cao, H.; Sasaki, Y.; Fushimi H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular analysis of medicinally-used chinese and japanese Curcuma based on 18S rRNA gene and trnK gene sequences. In: Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 24 (no. 12), p. 1389-1394 (2001), ISSN 0918-6158, CODEN BPBLEO. * Sasaki, Y.; Fushima, H.; Cao, H.; Cai, S.-Q.; Komatsu, K.: Sequence analysis of Chinese and Japanese Curcuma drugs on the 18S rRNA gene and trnK gene and the application of amplification-refractory mutation system analysis for their authentication. In: Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 25 (no. 12), p. 1593-1599 (2002), ISSN 0918-6158, CODEN BPBLEO. * Cao, H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular identification of six medicinal Curcuma plants produced in Sichuan: evidence from plastid trnK gene sequences. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 38 (no. 11), p. 871-875 (2003), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Komatsu, K.; Sasaki, Y.; Sasaki, S.; Fushimi, H.; Nagumo, S.: Standardization of Curcuma drugs based on molecular authentication and quality evaluation (I). In: 医薬品研究 (= Iyakuhin Kenkyu; Pharmaceutical Regulatory Sciences) Vol. 35 (no. 8), p. 416-424 (2004), ISSN 0287-0894, CODEN IYKEDH. * Xia, Q.; Zhao, K.-J.; Huang, Z.-G.; Zhang, P.; Dong, T.-T.X.; Li, S.-P.; Tsim, K.W.K.: Molecular genetic and chemical assessment of Rhizoma Curcumae in China. In: Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry Vol. 53 (no. 15), p. 6019-6026 (2005), ISSN 0021-8561, CODEN JAFCAU. * Xiao, X.; Liu, F.Q.; Shi, C.; Li, L.Y.; Qin, S.Y.; Qiao, C.H.; Su, Z.W.: RAPD polymorphism and authentication of medicinal plants from turmeric (Curcuma L.) in China. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 31 (no. 3), p. 209-212 (2000), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Xiao, X.H.; Xia, W.J.; Qin, S.Y.; Li, J.L.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, G.M.; Su, Z.W.: recognition of stereoscopic features of the leaves epidermis of medicinal Curcuma plants in China by image analysis. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 26 (no. 8), p. 523-528 (2001), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhong, G.Y.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Chen, S.Y.; Shu, Z.W.: Numerical taxonomy of medicinal plants of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 1), p. 15-24 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhao, Y.L.; Jin, C.; Shu, G.M.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on leaves of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 3), p. 203-207 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Xia, W.J.; Su, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on the rhizomes of Curcuma. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 5), p. 395-399 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Tian, S.-J.; Liang, Wenfa: Essential oil of Zedoary-III. Separation and identification of the essential oils from Curcuma kwangsiensis and comparison with the essential oil from Curcuma wenyujin by gas chromatography and TLC. In: 药物分析杂志 (= Chinese Journal of Pharmaceutical Analysis; Yaowu Fenxi Zazhi) Vol. 5 (no. 6), p. 325-328 (1985), ISSN 0254-1793, CODEN YFZADL. * Shen, S.: Studies on the chemical constituents of essential oil of Radix Curcumae. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 28 (no. 1), p. 10-13 (1997), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Chen, J.; Chen, Y.; Yu, J.: Studies on chinese Curcuma-IV. Quantitative determination of curcuminoids in the root and tuber. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 14 (no. 2), p. 59-63 (1983), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Chen, Y.; Yu, J.; Fang, H.: Studies on chinese Curcuma-VI. Isolation and identification of three chemical constituents from Kwangsi turmeric. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 14 (no. 12), p. 534-535 (1983), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN: CTYAD8. * Chen, Y.; Fang, H.-J.; Yu, J.-G.: Quality investigation of tubers and rhizomes of five Curcuma species. In: 中药材 (= Journal of Chinese Medicinal Materials; Zhongyaocai), no. 4, p. 20-24 (1986), ISSN: 1001-4454. * Jiang, D.Q.; Pu, Q.L.; Huang, P.; Huang, X.M.; et al.: Studies on the chemical constituents of Curcuma kwangsiensis. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 24 (no. 5), p. 357-359 (1989), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Zhang, H.; Hsieh, C.; Jiao, W.: Studies on essential oil from chinese traditional drug Yujin (tubers of Curcuma). In: 天然产物研究与开发 (= Natural Product Research & Development; Tianran Chanwu Yanjiu Yu Kaifa) Vol. 9 (no. 1), p. 28-32 (1997), ISSN 1001-6880, CODEN: TCYKE5. * Xiao, X.H.; Qiao, C.Z.; Su, Z.W.; et al.: Recognition technique of the histomorphological images of Radix Curcumae. In: 中国药学杂志 (= Chinese Pharmaceutical Journal; Zhongguo Yaoxue Zazhi) Vol. 33 (no. 2), p. 76-79 (1998), ISSN 1001-2494, CODEN ZYZAEU. * Li, Y.-P.: Chemical compositions of Yujin Curcuma aromatica used as traditional Chinese medicine. In: 西北大学学报：自然科学版 (= Journal of Northwest University (Natural Sciences); Xibei Daxue Xuebao, Ziran Kexueban) Vol. 30 (no. 5), p. 411-414 (2000), ISSN 1000-274X, CODEN HPHPAQ. * Wang, Y.; Wang, M.: Study on the quality of Rhizoma Curcumae. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 36, No. 11, p. 849-853 (2001), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Xie, Y.; Hang, T.; Zhang, Z.-H.; An, D.-K.; Comparison of curcumol content in essential oil from four species of rhizoma Curcumae. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 32 (no. 7), p. 600-602 (2001), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Qi, A.D.: Analysis of curcumin in Curcuma longa, C. wenyujin, C. kwangsiensis by HPLC. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 33 (no. 6), p. 510-512 (2002), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Yang, F.Q.; Li, S.P.; Chen, Y.; S.P.; et al.: The fingerprint of Ezhu by GC-MS. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 40 (no. 11), p. 1013-1018 (2005), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Yang, F.Q.; Li, S.P.; Chen, Y.; et al.: Identification and quantitation of eleven sesquiterpenes in three species of Curcuma rhizomes by pressurized liquid extraction and gas chromatography-mass spectrometry. In: Journal of Pharmaceutical and Biomedical Analysis Vol. 39 (no. 3-4), p. 552-558 (2005), ISSN 0731-7085, CODEN JPBADA. Категория:Taxon:Plantae